


[podfic] All Things Considered by Claggart

by sk_lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU non magical, Alternate Universe - War, Amputation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought going to war would be better than staying with the Dursleys. Too young to enlist, he sneaks on board a ship departing for war. When he is discovered, Severus Snape, an officer, is told to take care of him until he can be sent back home. One-shot/AU/non-magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All Things Considered by Claggart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Things Considered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21226) by Claggart. 



This podfic has sound effects simulating war and music.

 

File info: 16MB, 35:11, 64K MP3, 

download from divshare: [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/24094847-58a)

 

 

 

 


End file.
